


Should Not Have Happened

by CountessVanecia



Series: Desi Mouse Series [2]
Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessVanecia/pseuds/CountessVanecia
Summary: What would happen if Desi got off on the wrong foot with Pete? What if it was REALLY the wrong foot.Desi's adjustment to the House Of Mouse club is about to be really hard.





	Should Not Have Happened

House of Mouse bustled with many toons, all different kinds sat at different tables around the club. A colorful, and ‘uncolorful’ bunch. The club sure was packed, and this made a little mouse hiding backstage very tense.

“It’s okay hunny. You don’t have to go out there today if you’re not ready.” Minnie assured Desi, who was staring behind the curtain, anxiety on her face as she looked out at the crowd. Desi turns to her mom, trying to hide the pink on her cheeks.

“Y-yeah, not today… I’m sorry mom. There’s just so many toons here. It’s very overwhelming.”

“Well, maybe one step at a time. Hmmm, they usually hang out around their side of the stage, but would you like me to have Huey, Dewey, and Louie come back here to meet you?” Minnie tried.

“Donald's nephews? Umm well… I-I’m sorry, I can’t right now. I just don’t feel comfortable I guess. Maybe one day we can invite them over home for dinner? I’d feel more comfortable there.” Desi explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Aww, sweetie. Remember, you own this place now too. Think of it as… Another home away from home.” Minnie giggles, typing something on her little computer.

“Haha, mom that’s just silly.” Desi laughs. Mickey walks past them from his dressing room, tugging on his shirt to straighten it out.

“Welp, gotta go up again ladies!” Mickey smiled, giving both his girls a kiss each on the cheek. Desi smiled as she watched her dad go up on stage and introduce the next cartoon. He was always a great act, her dads jokes warming up the crowd. She wished one day she could do what he does. Desi’s smile fell when she started coughing, something smelling like smoke catching her senses.

“Pete, how many times have I told you no smoking in the club!” Minnie snaps. Desi turns to see her mom angrily pointing at a very tall and big toon. Desi’s eyes widen, recognizing ‘Pegleg Pete’. A toon she read about a while ago.

“Aw quiet now, can’t a guy just have a relaxing smoke in a building HE owns?” Pete snaps back, blowing out another cloud into the air. Desi furrows her brow, immediately growing angry.

“Hey, you don’t own this place! My parents do!” Desi snaps, walking towards the big toon. Minnie quickly runs and grabs Desi, pulling her slightly away.

“Desi sweetie, yes this is our club, but Pete is our landlord.” Minnie quickly explains.

“Oh… W-well, I don’t care. We still have rules, and he has to follow them! A-And besides, Toon Code section SB 332 that was granted years ago states property owners have the legal right to establish smokefree policies on their property!” Desi snaps again. Pete looks down at Desi with a bewildered look, but it quickly turned into a glare.

“What a disrespectful little thing. Who the heck are you anyhow?! Guest ain’t allowed backstage you little squirt!” Pete growls, walking up and grabbing Desi by the arm and lifting her up.

“Ow! Stop you’re hurting me!” Desi whines, pulling at Pete's hand.

“Put my daughter down right now Pete!” Minnie suddenly shouts. Pete jumps, dropping Desi immediately.

“Daughter? What the heck? You two ain’t got a kid. Especially not already grown to… How old are ya kid, ten or somethin’?” Pete questioned, scratching his chin.

“It’s a long story, Pete. But this is my daughter and don’t you dare ever touch her!” Minnie warns, glaring at Pete. You could practically see fire from her rage in her eyes.

“And I’m fourteen you fat jerk!” Desi snaps, biting and flicking her thumb at Pete. It was an odd gesture, but it made Pete extremely angry all the same. Pete growls, grinding his teeth in rage. Oh, how this kid enraged him. He turns on his heels, walking out of backstage. Oh, he had a piece of his mind to give that kid, but he couldn’t do it with mama bear around. So he has to get Desi alone. Thinking to himself, he decides to come up with a distraction. Pete catches Mortimer going outside during a break, the three duck boys playing a music piece for the audience. Pete smiled wide, the idea hitting him. He chuckles to himself, taking another puff on his cigar before walking over to Goofy, faking a look of concern.

“Saya pal! I could sure use your help.” Pete starts, getting Goofys attention.

“Oh? Well sure. What is it Pete?” Goofy asks, setting down the dishes he was holding.

“It seems that no good Mortimer is making another sweet gal uncomfortable. He’s trying to steal a kiss from her outside.” Pete explains.

“Oh dang it! Does Mortimer never know when no means no? I’ll set ‘em straight.” Goofy says, straightening his glove and walking forward.

“Oh wait pal, might wanna take Minnie with you. An owner of the club for support and all.” Pete smiles, tucking a hand into his pocket.

“Well, golly you’re right! I’ll go get her ASAP!” Goofy declares, running backstage immediately. Pete laughs, rubbing his hands together.

“Minnie!” Goofy shouts, getting two mices attention. Minnie was fixing Desi’s bow, she just was finishing when Goofy walked up.

“Goofy? What’s wrong?” Minnie asks.

“It’s Mortimer. He’s outside making another girl really uncomfortable. Trying to kiss her.” Goofy explained.

“Oh geez, not again. Alright, come on, let’s go take care of it. Desi, could you stay here, sweetie?” Minnie asked, setting her computer in her pocket.

“No problem mom. Go give Mortimer a slap on the wrist for me, ahaha.” Desi giggled, watching her mom and Goofy leave for the outside. Desi turns, continuing to watch her dad on stage, giving out great jokes to the crowd.

“You know, one time I had to ask Minnie for something. I asked her, ‘Hey Minnie, may I have a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.’” Mickey laughed, causing the crowd to laugh and cooed in happy ‘awwwww’s.

“Well well well, glad I got a moment with you.” Desi heard someone say. Desi spun around looking up to see Pete. Desi swallowed, taking a step back.

“Aww don’t gimme that look. I just need a word with ya, kid.” Pete said, grabbing Desi by the collar and lifting her up quickly.

“P-Put me down!” Desi cried, kicking her legs as she was up in the air.

“You know you really are rude.” Pete snapped, blowing a puff of smoke into Desi’s face. Desi coughed, the smoke irritating her immediately.

“You’re the rude one. Didn’t have the confidence to speak with me without my mom around, huh?” Desi snapped, wiggling in Pete’s grasp.

“Now listen here you little brat! Ya better start learning your place. I own this here building, and I won’t accept any of ur backtalkin!” Pete aggressively stated, bringing his face close to Desi. Desis nose twitched a moment. ‘Learn her place.’ She shut her eyes and shook her head to get rid of that not too old memory.

“Ugh, put me down or I’m getting my dad!” Desi warned, nervously trying to get out of Petes hold.

“Oh, yeah your dad. Mickey Mouse, right? I truly feel bad for ya kid, I really do.”

“Oh, and what for?!” Desi snaps through gritted teeth.

“Because of who your dad is. Well, that’s quite a shadow ta live under huh? Looks like you’re not even close to being as good as them. You’ve been gone all this time, so I guess I’d expect you to be a bad egg.” Pete states, smirking at Desi.

“H-hey! You barley just met me!” Desi snaps, punching at Petes hand.

“Ah quiet. You should really get used to it kid. Ain’t nobody is gonna look at you for you. You’ll always be little Steam Boat Willie jr. aHAHA! Not that you’ll ever live up to anyone's expectations.”

“S-stop it!” Desi cried. The words hurt her deeply.

“Definitely not as pretty as your mom is either. Guess you’re nothing but a disappointment. Can’t imagine how your parents must feel.”

“M-My parents love me!”

~

Outside Goofy and Minnie approached Mortimer, already angry.

“Now Mortimer what have we told you?!” Minnie questioned, glaring at Mortimer.

“Huh?” Mortimer asked, genuinely confused as he pulls his cigarette out of his mouth.

“Ya know what we’re talking about! Where’s the gal you were trying to smooch?” Goofy asks, looking around for anyone.

“Umm, I haven’t tried to kiss anyone out here. I just came outside for a smoke.” Mortimer explained, looking at Minnie and Goofy confused.

“Wait huh? You haven’t?” Minnie asked confused.

“Uhh no. What with this accusation, Min?” Mortimer asked, looking at the two in a frustrated stare.

“Wait, Goofy. Who told you about this?”

“Well, Pete said that he saw Mortimer trying to force a girl to kiss him.” Goofy explained.

“Pete? O-oh no! We have to go inside now!” Minnie exclaimed, turning and running.

“Wait, why?” Goofy asked quickly.

“It’s Desi!” Minnie screams without explanation, running faster. Goofy and Mortimers eyes both widen, looking at each other. Goofy takes off first, Mortimer putting out his smoke first before running behind him.

~

“Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!” Desi was crying, squirming in Petes arms. Why did the crowd have to be so loud? Can’t anyone hear her?

“Stay still kid! You need to know discipline. It’s obvious your no good parents don’t know how ta give it.” Pete growls, struggling to hold on to the flailing mouse. He tried to cover her mouth as best he could.

“Desi!” Minnie shouts, running through the club and towards the back of the stage. Mickey catches this and stops mid-sentence during his act.

“Minnie?” Mickey turns and sees Goofy and Mortimer running backstage.

“Uhh, I’ll be right back uhh. For now, here’s the quackstreet boys!” Mickey announces, running backstage. His eyes immediately see Pete, and he knows it can’t be good.

“Pete, what are you doing?” Mickey questions angrily, being the closest to the backstage, reaching it first.

Pete quickly held the smaller mouse behind his back, covering not just her mouth, but her nose. He put on a giant fake smile.

“Oh uhh, hiya pal! Just watching a bit of the show from back here.” Pete lies, not losing his tight grip on Desi. Desi starts to struggle to breathe, not being able to barely move. This had her panicking.

“Pete, I know you’re up to something! Where’s Desi!” Minnie shouts, running up to him. She breathes out deeply, Goofy and Mortimer joining behind her.

“Haven’t seen her.” Pete lies, turning his nose up. Desi lets out a scared whine, her heart starting to race faster. She can’t breathe, and she wiggles as much as she can.

“I told Desi to stay here, she wouldn’t just wander off.” Minnie points out, glaring at Pete.

“Maybe the kid up and ran away. Seein’ how she’s already been gone for so long, it shows you two don’t exactly care about her anyhow.” Pete shrugs, not caring about the lies he was feeding them. Minnie was having none of it. Mickey was going to speak, but after seeing the rage on Minnies face, he decided she had more of a right to chew Pete out.

“You. Don’t. Know. A. THING. Especially about our daughter.” Minnie spat, the rage in her eyes immense. It even made Pete nervous. He shuffled slightly and nervously.

“Wait, what’s behind your back?” Mortimer questions, looking at Pete. Pete doesn’t answer, trying to think of a good excuse. Before he could speak, everyone sees a large blast, sending Pete flying and crashing into the table nearby. Everyone gasped, looking at Pete, then back to see Desi on the ground. The black in her eyes quickly faded, and she was gasping deep, in and out for as much air as she could get. Mortimer had half a mind to go over and strangle Pete. Desi sat up, looking across from her and stared wide and what she had done.

 

“Desi?” Minnie asked out, taking a step towards her.

“I-I d-don’t know wh-what h-happened. I j-just-...” Desi was stuttering and shaking, looking at her own hands in fear.

“Desi it’s okay hun.” Minnie assured, hugging her gently. Goofy walks over and gets down on one knee, putting a hand on Desi’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Desi.”

“Ooooowwwwwwwwwwww! What part of this is okay!?” Pete snaps, trying to pull himself up. He makes another loud shriek in pain.

“That stupid kid broke my leg! My one good leg!” Pete yells, leaning against the wall.

“W-what? N-no, I-I didn’t I-I… I didn’t m-mean. N-no.” Desi started to cry, Minnie pulling Desi in close for a hug.

“I’ll call an ambulance for ya Pete.” Mortimer says, grabbing his phone.

“Why thanks pal. Glad somebody around here cares about the victim!” Pete whines, glaring at Minnie and Desi.

“Trying to get close with Pete?” Mickey asks Mortimer, furrowing his brow.

“No, I’m just trying to get him outta here and away from Desi.” Mortimer explained, turning to talk on the phone.

~

The gurney was brought in, multiple paramedics were needed to pick Pete up and put him on it.

 

“It’s okay Desi, it was self-defense. You couldn’t breathe and you panicked. You’re okay.” Mickey assured, a hand rubbing Desi’s back gently. Desi didn’t respond, biting her lower lip as she watched Pete being taken away. Desi suddenly ran forward, over to Pete.

“Wait, Pete I just have to say I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” Desi apologized, tears in her eyes. Pete glares at her, sitting up to grab her by the collar.

“Don’t you cry those crocodile tears! I’ll get you, you little pest!” Pete yells, throwing Desi to the ground.

“Ah!” Desi yelps, hitting the ground hard. Mickey and Minnie come running up, helping Desi to her feet.

 

“Why you!” Mickey went to run forward, but Minnie stopped him, shaking her head. Minnie went over and helped Desi up.

“Oh hunny, we are so sorry you had to go through this.” Minnie apologized, giving her daughter a sad look. Desi took a moment to swallow, still shaking. She tried her best not to look at her hands.

“I-I couldn't control my powers. Mom that… That scared me.” Desi spoke softly. Mickey frowned, speaking up.

“Desi it’s okay. You just have to get used to-”

“Dad, do you not understand what happened?! I hurt Pete!” Desi snapped, stomping her foot, causing Mickey to jump. Desi’s face softened to one of fear again, sad that she even made her father scared. Mickey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Desi… Let’s talk privately. Go to my dressing room, I’ll meet ya in a sec.” Mickey directed. Desi gave a confused look before turning and doing as told.

“Mickey?” Minnie asked concerned.

“Minnie, I think we should… Start things early.”

“What do you mean Mickey? Start what?”

“Yen Sid has been wanting to train Desi. I wanted to wait because I didn’t think Desi was ready. I think at this point we might not have a choice…” Mickey explained, shoulders falling.

“Oh, Mickey… I don’t want Desi being afraid of herself.” Minnie confided, twiddling her fingers.

“Neither do I… I’m going to go talk to her now.” Mickey states kissing Minnie on the cheek and walking to his dressing room. Desi was standing and looking in the mirror. Mickey caught her doing this quite often. Staring as if she was picking apart every part of her image. She always seemed to focus on her eyes. What was she looking for? Mickey closed the door and Desi turns around, looking at her dad before looking down.

“I’m sorry I snapped dad…” Desi apologized, feeling extremely guilty.

“It’s okay hun. Would you mind sitting down, there’s something I want to tell you.” Mickey calmly asked, gesturing to his chair. Desi nervous sat down, looking at Mickey anxiously.

“Desi… You know Yen Sid?”

“The very intimidating wizard guy? Yeah, he trained you with your magic right?” Desi tilted her head at Mickey, unsure of where he was going with this.

“Yes, haha, that is him… He wants to train you with your powers.”

“H-huh?”

“Desi sweetie..” Mickey started, getting down on one knee and setting a hand on her shoulder.

“You are a very special girl. Yen Sid is the only one who is able to control dark and light magic. He’s never gotten the chance to hel-... To train someone with dark magic, because the power usually corrupts them.”

“I see…” Desi says sadly, looking down.

“But Desi, you are pure of heart. I just know you are. You don’t deserve to do this alone because I’m afraid-”

“You’re afraid I’ll turn evil huh?” Desi asked in a dead tone.

“No. I don’t want you to be afraid of yourself. Desi you need to realize that even though that dark magic is usually used in this world for bad, it doesn’t mean it’s bad. It’s just as beautiful as my magic.”

“How could it possibly be anything beautiful?!” Desi questioned.

“It doesn’t just keep balance. We need light and dark. Where Yen Sid came from, there are no dark wielders, and there are no light wielders. Just someone who controls both. Something about having one of them is something special. You have a big responsibility, Desi. Just like myself and your mother does.”

“Yeah, but your powers won’t kill someone.” Desi pouted, giving a frustrated look.

“Desi.” Mickey spoke sternly, getting Desi to look at him.

“Any magic can be used for evil. Dark does NOT equal evil. It’s just stronger in different aspects, just as light. Just like how light is stronger in different aspects than dark.” Mickey strongly explained.

“I… I’m not sure I understand dad.” Desi said sadly, looking at her dad with big eyes. Mickey sighed, standing up and hugging his daughter lightly.

“One day I promise you will.” Mickey pulls away, brushing Desi’s hair out of her face.

“Desi, I want you to train with Yen Sid. And I want you to not be scared anymore. Please, let’s step up. Together.” Mickey smiled. Desi felt her eyes get a bit glossy, looking at her hands on her lap before responding.

“Okay dad… I’ll do it.”

“That’s my girl.”

“H-hey dad?”

“What it is?”

“C-can I not perform? I just… I really don’t want to… Not yet at least… May I work with Goofy please?” Desi asked softly.

“Hmm… Maybe that would be a great step hun! You’ll get comfortable with the guests.” Mickey smiled. His excitement grew and he picks up Desi in a hug.

“Oh Desi, I am so proud of you!”

“Haha, daaaaaaaaad!” Desi laughed, giggling at how her dad was acting.

“Mickey, you’re needed back on stage.” Minnie popped in, smiling as she looks at her husband and Desi goof around.

“Haha, alright hun.” Mickey smiled, setting Desi down and walking towards the door. He kisses Minnie before walking out.

“So Desi, are you okay?” Minnie asked Desi.

“Yeah… I think I’m good mom, thank you.” Desi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking suck at titles. ;3;


End file.
